


Pieces of Freedom

by Xilizhra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilizhra/pseuds/Xilizhra
Summary: What does Bellatrix have to love?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Pieces of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> From an idea by Dreamkissed.

It's a window with glass; the wind and rain never invade her living space.

It's a soft bed, with blankets and pillows enough for her to steal and wrap herself in a cocoon of warmth if the chills from without and within seep into her flesh.

It's the faint groan of sleep disturbed, her victim and destroyer and savior now deprived of both warmth and touch.

It's the meeting of arms and hands beneath the blankets, when the light of her life kisses the mark of a dead tyrant, now one scar of many to mark her path to freedom.


End file.
